1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image sensing apparatus and an object detecting method thereof, and more particularly, to an image sensing apparatus which can more efficiently detect a user in a system that provides a service according to an existence or a position of a user and an object detecting method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, a service is provided only when a user directly inputs a user command. However, demands for a function of actively providing a user with contents are recently increased. Accordingly, interests on technology of detecting a user are increasing.
The related art user detecting method based on images includes detecting a person from images collected from a camera by using an object-recognition algorithm and estimating a position of the recognized person by continuously chasing the person.
However, since the related art user detecting method based on images includes directly detecting a person from images, a high-quality camera is essential. In this case, according to qualities of images, performances of recognizing a person greatly vary and light also largely affects to the recognition performances.
Further, in the related art, since the object-recognition algorithm which needs a large amount of computation to recognize a person is used, a large amount of pixel computation is required. In addition, in order to chase a position of a person in real time, an object-chase algorithm should be applied in addition to the object-recognition algorithm. Therefore, relations of pixels between image frames should be continuously analyzed and it leads to an increase of computation.
Since, in order to provide an active service, an existence and a position of a user should be continuously determined, power is greatly consumed and a large amount of computation is required. Therefore, it is hard to apply the active service to a product.